At least some multiple antenna systems operate to form beams for enhanced communication between wireless devices. Some wireless devices use low-resolution phase shifters for formation of the beams. However, low-resolution phase shifters can result in undesirable sidelobes in the antenna response.
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for grouping antenna elements to enhance an antenna array response resolution.